


Netherforce

by evaceratops



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, redemption arc, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops
Summary: [Tom Kane voice] TURMOIL in the NETHERWORLD OF THE FORCE! Several generations of heroes and villains alike find themselves in a world beyond death, where chaos reigns! As the tyrannical DARTH SIDIOUS and his GALACTIC EMPIRE swiftly reestablish their iron grip in this new existence, the scattered forces of good must struggle for survival...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. An Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY MESS OF AN AFTERLIFE AU. I’ve been adding to this story in my head for over two and a half years and I never planned on actually writing it, but [shrug emoji] here we are! It’s generally a long, complicated Anakin Skywalker redemption arc, but there’s a lot of other stuff thrown in there, too, because I love so many Star Wars characters and I like to explore interactions and situations that didn’t (or couldn’t have) happened in canon. I don’t know how much of it I’ll actually end up writing, and it’ll probably be a mix of different tones and styles, but I’m excited to see how far I can get!
> 
> (Special thanks to Em (@naberiie) for listening to me yell about this AU for two years.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, yet the Force.

Anakin Skywalker was dead, and then he wasn’t.

Or, at least, he wasn’t dead in the way he’d once expected to be, or the way he was accustomed to. The consensus among the scholars of the Jedi Order at the time of its destruction had been that consciousness ceased at death, and dead souls returned to being drops in the sea of energy that was the Cosmic Force - but Master Qui-gon, Master Yoda, and Obi-wan had found ways to stick around, so obviously it wasn’t exactly set in stone.

Obi-wan had pulled him along for the ride, too, and he remembered the Rebellion’s victory celebration, he remembered helping Luke begin to rebuild the Jedi Order. He remembered what it was like to be a ghost.

This was nothing like being a ghost. This was new… and yet familiar. This… this felt like being _alive_.

Part of him asserted that it was impossible. There was no life after death, at least not in the physical sense. But the rest of him was recalling an old lesson.

_With the Force, all things are possible._

Anakin Skywalker was dead, and then he wasn’t. And then he opened his eyes and found himself in the the halls of the Jedi Temple.


	2. Extra No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Textcomm log of Leia Organa, 000-0000-13:07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update but Anakin’s headspace is [gestures vaguely] A Lot so i’m having trouble with the next real chapter. Plus i realized it would maybe be a good idea to make an outline for this AU because it’s been a while since I had an actual solid timeline of it and it’s also so damn huge that I am sure any person on earth would be physically incapable of writing ALL of it so I have to plan out which parts i actually want to, like, _write._ It might end up mixed-media, I could do some of it in comic form? My stamina for comics has historically been pretty low, but we shall see! 
> 
> Anyways! Here’s some Skytwins sibling shenanigans for your corona-cation entertainment needs!

[New Message From: lukeworm]

[lukeworm] boy am i glad this thing kept all my contacts

[lukeworm] leia

[lukeworm] leia answer your textcomms

[lukeworm] leiaaaaaaaaaaa

shut up

[lukeworm] thank you

[lukeworm] where are you

[lukeworm] can you pick me up

alderaan!!!

maybe

tell me where you are

[lukeworm] lucky

[lukeworm] ahch-to

[lukeworm] reminder of my failures

[lukeworm] when will the Force let me rest!

luke

that place is on exactly one (1) map

which i currently do not have

[lukeworm] rats

““rats”” you’re SUCH a dork

[lukeworm] leave me be

no

[lukeworm] >:(

[lukeworm] i’m still stuck on this dumb planet btw

give me the map then idiot

[lukeworm] i don’t HAVE it

tough

is your rusty old starfighter still there

[lukeworm] rey borrowed it

[lukeworm] don’t talk about red five like that :(

idiot starpilots and their ships

i will never understand

anyways i don’t think the rules apply here

go check

[lukeworm] fine

[lukeworm] OH SHE’S STILL HERE!

[lukeworm] ok you don’t have to pick me up

fantastic


End file.
